The Broken Trident of Poseidon
The Broken Trident of Poseidon is the 106th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. In this Moat, team members must individually cross the water by crossing over three large, floating icebergs. One of the most feared and powerful of the greek gods was Poseidon, the god of the sea. The greeks feared Poseidon's violent temper, which manifested itself in thunderstorms and earthquakes. Poseidon's awesome power was strengthened by his mighty trident, which never left his side. Legend has it that one morning Poseidon awakened to find the trident missing! He bellowed to his slumbering wife. "Aphortrite, have you seen my trident?" "Poseidon, if you've seen one Trident you've seen them all." Poseidon sent out a warning to all of Greece. "Unless my trident is returned by midnight, I will unleash such fury upon this land that no creature will be safe!" The Greeks searched high and low (mostly low), but to no avail. At five minutes before midnight Greek standard time, a young fisherman named Cretus stood trembling before Poseidon. "You're royal wetness, a near-sighted stingray mistook your trident for his brother. I retrieved it, unfortunately it is broken in two." "You are a good and honest soul young Cretus, even if you smell like a trout." As a reward, Poseidon gave Cretus half of the broken trident. And the other half found its way to the temple. The Green Monkeys are Elizabeth, who originates from Mississippi and loves skating, and James, who wants to be an archaeologist. The Silver Snakes are Kimberly, who plays softball and plays with her many pets, and Tony, who despite his nickname of "Little Man", is out to prove to others that it is not about height, but strength. Set Off the Storm (Bungee Ceiling) In th legend, when Poseidon couldn't find his trident, he unleashed several tempests and storms throughout Greece; in the sky above Elizabeth and Kimberly was thunder, and on the ground was a watering hole. When Kirk gave the signal, each girl would jump towards the ceiling, grab a lightning bolt and place it in the bin, and whoever got all 10 lightning bolts down within 60 seconds would win. Elizabeth had a very hard time getting a good enough bounce, but managed to get 2 bolts, whereas Kimberly fared much better, getting 7 bolts, awarding the Silver Snakes a half-Pendant. God of Horses (Bucking Horses) Poseidon wasn't just the god of the sea, but the god of horses; when Kirk gave the signal, the horse would begin to gallop. If either James or Tony fell off, the opposing player would receive a point, and whoever had more points by the end of 60 seconds would win. Both boys had varying levels of stability on the horse, but Tony ultimately won 3-2, completing the Silver Snakes' full Pendant. Making Sacrifices (Slingshot Wall) On a wall behind the teams were four of Poseidon's children (Triton, Arian, Polyphemus, and Anteus), and they had give them offerings; when Kirk gave the signal, the boys would shoot a ball to the girls, who would catch it and give it as an offering to the first god. They would continue this to the top, and whoever gave offerings to all four gods within 60 seconds would win; both teams had reached Polyphemus, giving them both one Pendant, but the Silver Snakes advanced to Olmec's Temple with two pendants. Kimberly headed into the Crypt and entered the Pit of the Pendulum. After knocking down the column. She proceeded into the Tomb of the Headless Kings and continued along the bottom floor. Kimberly slowed down in the Quicksand Bog due to the door to the Shrine of the Silver Monkey being locked and having problems climbing the Pharaoh's Secret Passage. After shouting the correct password, Kimberly grabbed the Trident with forty-nine seconds remaining. However, Kimberly dropped the Trident shortly after entering the Room of the Ancient Warriors and attempted to leave Olmec's Temple with out it. Although she went back to grab the Trident, Kimberly's choice escape route (via the Ledges rather than exiting from the Crypt) end up costing Kimberly & Tony the trip to Roseland Ranch. * Olmec can be heard moaning (similar to the Stone Stanley logo during the closing credits) during the first commercial break. * Kimberly lost her Pendant as she was climbing The Pharaoh's Secret Passage. This makes her the second contestant to lose their pendant during the temple Run, following Ty in The Lucky Medallion of Atocha. The next episode this would happen in is The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King. * This was the third and final episode where no Temple Guards were encountered during the temple run, following The Enormous Iron Nose Ring of Babe the Ox and The Much-Heralded Helmet of Sir Gawain. ** Of the three episodes, this run was the only one where the team did not win the grand prize. * This was the fourth and final episode where a member of the Silver Snakes was able to grab an artifact but was unable to bring it out of the Temple before time expired. The first three episodes were The Medal of Sir Edmund Hillary, The Golden Earring of Henry Morgan, and The Priceless Portrait of the Polynesian Girl. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shrine Category:Red/Green/Orange/Silver Category:Green Monkeys vs. Silver Snakes Category:Silver Snakes Category:Female Going First Category:Solo Run Category:2 Pendants Category:Loss Category:Ran out of time Category:Artifact Reached Category:Perfect Run Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Temple Runs Taped Without an Audience